Words unspoken
by amaya101
Summary: Eve is a girl who witnessed the murder of her family, and she can't speak, will naruto be able to help her? and will she be able to help Naruto? read and find out. sorry i am really bad at summeries please read and tell me what you think. NarutoXoc
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:200%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:200%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Eve's POV:

I ran as fast as I could from the man who was chasing me I tried to scream multiple times but my voice was lost I wasn't able to speak let alone scream for help, my lungs burned as I tried to catch my breath, the branches hit my arms and legs as I ran leaving cut's and bruises on my arms and legs, my face stung as the wind whipped it, my eyes were glazed over with tears making it harder to see, causing me to fall over with a loud thud. The cloaked man came closer to me, I saw his face clearly now, he was handsome but his eyes were red with black dots, under his eyes were lines that looked like he hasn't slept, he had on a long black cloak that had red clouds that were outlined with man came closer with the intention of killing me until his companion called for him." Hey Itachi leave her, she is not worth your time we already have what we came for." said the fish looking man walking in the opposite direction, the one called Itachi gave me one last glare before he left, as I watched there retreating figures I cried knowing I was alone, those two men killed my entire family and I couldn't do any thing to stop them, I had watched in horror as the two massacred my family, I curled up into a little ball under a tree and stayed there. I had stopped crying the shock starting to settle in, my eye lids were starting to fall, I refused to sleep; I didn't want nightmares of the recent events, but my eyes won and I fell asleep.

Naruto's POV:

"Ok our mission today is to investigate a village near here that was attacked by the Akatsuki, originally the hokage would have higher class ninja do this mission but he thought it was time to test your skills out." Stated kakashi-sensei, "alright!!!" I yelled happy that we actually had a real mission today "Shut up Naruto!" yelled sakura "ok shall we get started?" asked kakashi putting his book away. "What about Sasuke?" asked sakura " oh him he will be with the hokage for a while, he's helping him sort out some papers." Sated kakashi impatiently "can we go now?" I asked annoyed at sakura's question "yes we are leaving now." Stated kakashi on his way towards the other village. "Hey wait up!" I yelled catching up with him, sakura not to fare behind.

Eve's POV:

I woke up with a headache, I put my hand on my head to try and suppress some of the pain, I sat up against the tree putting my head back slowly, I closed my eyes trying to block out some of the sunlight that was shining in my face. Memories from last night flooded back into my head making my headache worse, I placed both of my hands on my head trying to keep my head from exploding, a few minutes had passed and my headache was better, I moved my hands from my head as I leaned off the tree and laid down on the cool ground, I stayed there until I heard voices, I slowly stood up and walked over to the bushes and hid there, the voices came closer. "Hey kakashi sensei I'll check over here." Said a male voice, I heard footsteps come closer to where I was hiding, I started to panic, my heart was pounding out of my chest, what If these people were like the ones from last night? What would they do to me? As I thought about this the foot steps had stopped and so did my breathing, the person was right in front of me, I couldn't take it any longer my fight or flight instincts took over and I took flight right out of the bush and in the opposite direction of the person "hey wait!" yelled the male starting to run after me, "my legs gave way and I fell and rolled down a hill bumping into a large rock leaving a gash on my forehead, I heard the person slide down the hill and land next to me, in my last means of protection I curled up into a ball and cried waiting for the pain to come, the person put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped, I started to calm down a bit when he started to talk to me. " I'm not going to hurt you I'm trying to help." Said the voice calming and soothing, I looked up and saw the person with a gentle smile on his face, he had blond hair and bright blue eyes that were warm and comforting, I don't know why but I threw myself at him embracing him crying, the boy just stayed where he was until two people came down the hill, one had short pink hair and the other was an older man with sliver hair and half his face was covered by a mask. "Naruto who's this?" asked the pinked haired girl, I stopped crying and hid behind the boy who was taller than me by a good foot. "I don't know I found her in a bush and then she took off and fell down this hill and then she clinged to me." Said the boy they called naruto, the older man came near me and I flinched and buried my head into Naruto's back for protection "Well I guess it's safe to say she's scared out of her mind." Said the older man, "the poor thing." Said the girl with pink hair "what are we going to do with her kakashi-sensei?" naruto asked the one he called kakashi. "Well I guess we bring her back to our village and I will see what the hokage wants to do." Stated kakashi, naruto turned around to face me "you'll be alright now we are going to help you." Stated naruto smiling at me again, I nodded in under standing, as we started to walk I grabbed naruto's arm and stayed there. "It seems she has taken a likening to you naruto." Stated kakashi, naruto blushing a little. The one with pink hair walked next to me, "so what s your name?" she asked, I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it knowing nothing would come out. "You can trust us we wont do any thing to you." She said trying to be nice, "sakura I don't think she can talk," stated Kakashi "really why not? asked the one named sakura" well I think she may have lost it either recently or sometime during her past." Stated kakashi, "oh." Said sakura with pity. As we walked further my legs gave out again, I braced my self for impact but it never came Naruto's arms caught me before I hit the ground. "I think I should carry her until we get to the hospital." Said kakashi, I looked at Naruto worriedly but he nodded at me telling me it was safe and I took his word for it and climbed on kakashi's Back, after I was on we were off again to Naruto's village.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto's POV:

As kakashi-sensei carried the girl on his back she glanced around nervously, as if something bad was going to happen, I really couldn't blame her though, being attacked and having your family killed in one night could really put your mind on over drive. I looked down thinking if that's how Sasuke was. I looked back up at the girl and she was looking at me with tired eyes, I flashed a warm smile at her, this seemed to make some of her tiredness dissipate, her eyes were a bright green color like sakura-Chan. My thoughts were thrown aside as sakura walked beside me. "So what do you think is gunna happen to her?" sakura asked me, I thought about this for a few seconds and then gave my answer, "I think the hokage will do the same he did for Sasuke..." I stated glancing at sakura "maybe… her and Sasuke will be able to help each other a little bit." Said sakura "you know sense they went through the same thing." Continued sakura, after she said this I felt jealous at the thought of Sasuke helping her and not me, I don't know why I felt jealous I just did. "Maybe…" I stated a little sorely. I looked back at the girl and saw that she had fallen asleep resting her head on kakashi-sensei's shoulder, her long brown hair cascaded over her face covering a little a bit of her mouth, her white shirt was ripped and stained with blood and dirt her pants were in similar condition, I looked back up at her face, that to was covered with blood and dirt, her forehead was still bleeding from the gash she had reseved on the rock during her fall down the hill. I sighed and looked ahead seeing the road that headed back to konaha.

Sakura's POV:

I watched naruto as he examined the girl, I could of sworn I saw a hint of worry in his eyes as he looked over the girl, and when I suggested that maybe Sasuke could help her he had a bit of jealousy there too, maybe Naruto was falling for the girl the way he acted when she almost fell and he immediately caught her, if this was another person he would of reacted slowly, he never acted like this even with other females that he had helped, maybe just maybe the girl would return his feelings, for naruto's sake I hope she would, naruto has been acting weird lately, he has kept more to himself, and has been putting up a fake smile every time someone asked him about it, he wouldn't even tell kakashi-sensei, and frankly I was starting to worry about him, I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts and sighed concentrating on getting the girl medical attention.

sorry this chapter is so short i just didnt want to put in the next part just yet, plus i wanted to add somthing to what i had planed for my oc and if i woul have put it in now it would be going by too fast. i hope you like this little chapter please tell me what you think of it. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

OK I'm time skipping a few days because I'm too lazy to describe what the others were doing while Eve was sleeping.

I don't own naruto

Eve's POV

When I had woken up I opened my eyes to see blurry version of a ceiling, I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get my vision back to normal, after my vision was back to normal I looked around at my surroundings, the walls were a cream color and there was a white curtain on my left side blocking what I guessed to be another bed, on my right side there was a chair and above the chair was a window that was slightly open, "your awake that's good." Said a voice and I whipped my head around startled at the sudden voice, I calmed down when I saw naruto walk in and sit in the chair in the side of my bed. "I didn't mean to scare you." Said naruto apologetically, I smiled at him to let him know that it was okay, "kakashi-sensei talked to the hokage...And he said that you could stay with my team and if you wanted you could train with us." Said naruto happily, I nodded my head slowly realizing that I didn't have to leave I could stay here with Naruto and my new friends sakura and kakashi-sensei, my smile grew bigger and I swung my feet over the side of the bed and hugged naruto causing him to freeze then hug me back, I felt safe and warm in his arms, I never wanted that to go away. I reluctantly let go of naruto and sat back on the bed looking at my pants and my shirt, visions of that strange man came back to me, my eyebrows scrunched together in anger at that memory, then the painful memory of my mother and father's dead bodies on the floor, tears pricked at my eyes my mother and father were gone and they weren't coming back I shut my eyes tightly trying to hold them back but failed, the tears fell freely I let my head slump down letting my bangs cover my face, I could feel naruto's eyes on me I couldn't bring my self to look at him in my current state I felt weak. "You know its okay to cry you don't need to hide your tears from me." Said naruto, my head shot up and I could see naruto with his Blue eyes filled with understanding .I was shocked at what naruto did next, he got up out of his chair and embraced me, not like before but one with understanding and care, nothing could compare to this feeling it was pure ecstasy, I no longer felt alone and empty, I started to cry tears of happiness, I let go of naruto and looked up at him he was smiling a huge grin and it made my heart do flips, I was falling for my savior and I was happy even if he didn't return those feelings, his smile saved me from a long, lonely and dark road, and I was content with what ever feeling he had for me. Later on that day naruto had left to my dismay but I wasn't alone in the room for long, because sakura had come in and lead me down the hall to a bath, she handed me some cloths, that she had bought for me, the top was long sleeved and a light blue color, the pants were like the ones kakashi sensei had but minus the kunai pouch and the white straps, then she handed me sandals like hers. After she had walked out of the room I knew what to do, I placed the clothes and shoes on the toilet and I turned the water on in the bath and started to remove my dirty clothes, and my undergarments, I stepped into the bath and it felt good as I sat down in the warm water, it stung at my scratches but I didn't care, I grabbed the soap that sakura had put out before hand , and I lathered it up and started to wash my body, after that was done I dinked my head under the water feeling stinging on my forehead from the cut, I pulled my head out of the water and lather my hair with shampoo rinsed it and then didn't the same with conditioner, after I was done with washing I let the water drain, after all the dirty water was gone I re filled the tube with hot water and relaxed a bit, when I was done with that I got out of the tub and dried and dressed myself. I walked back to my room to find both naruto and sakura there, "hey you ready to go?" asked naruto excitedly I gave him a questioning look. "We are going to go meet the rest of the team." Smiled sakura, I smiled understanding now " ok lets get going!" yelled naruto happily grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

When we arrived at a bridge I saw kakashi and I saw the back of a shorter male, he had b lack hair that stuck out from the back of his head, he had a blue shirt on that had a red and white symbol on it and he had on white loose shorts with his kunai pouch tied around his upper part of his leg, he had regular blue sandals like naruto and sakura, I had as mile on my face happy to have more friends but nothing prepared me for what I saw when he turned around, his face was that of the man who killed my family, my smile dropped my eyes widen in fear as the wall I had up to block those horrific images crumbled to the ground , my heart started to pound I started to sweat, my breathing became heaver I felt something building up in my chest, I started to tremble, my legs were going numb I felt my headache coming back doubled by what it was, the thing that was in my chest traveled to my throat and through my lips, I clutched my head as the piercing scream seemed to pierce me through my head, my legs felt like they were no longer there and I fell to my knees clutching both sides of my head I was startled by my own scream and so were the ones around me but I was unable to do anything the images of that night were flooding into my head.

_**Flash back:**_

_**I watched as the man walked over to my father ignoring my mother's pleads to stop and brought the katana down with extreme force killing my father scattering his blood on my mother and me, my mother held me tightly trembling as each new sob sent shivers down her spine, the man turned to my mother and did the same to her shedding more blood, I sat there shocked staring at my mothers lifeless body, I looked up at the man with pleading eyes, his eyes were blacker than night, I panic leaving my dead mothers side and ran out the door, I ran as far as I could until I cam to a dead end I stopped knowing there was no hope for me until his companion call his name, the man glared at me with now red eyes and turned and walked away.**_

_**End of flash back:**_

When I came back from my horrified memories I was curled up in a ball the bridge shaking uncontrollably and crying no I was sobbing I felt a warm hand on my back I moved my head that felt like it was split in two, I saw naruto looking at me with a panicked expression, my sobbing calmed down to a quiet cry and for about the second time that day I threw myself into naruto's warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's POV:

I had watched as the girl changed from a warm smile to a full out panic her eyes widened and she started to shake uncontrollably, her breaths came closer together, she was staring strait at Sasuke and when Sasuke looked her in the eyes she broke, I heard a piercing scream fill the air, I jumped not expecting her to scream, while she was screaming she dropped to her knees and clutched her head tightly, after she had stopped screaming she curled herself in to a ball and stayed there crying on the bridge, " kakashi-sensei! What happening to her!?" I said panicked. "She had a flash back Naruto and I think I now who did this to her…" said kakashi trailing off at the last part. " What!?" yelled Sasuke glaring at kakashi, "what do you mean kakashi-sensei!?" asked sakura with worried written all over her face, "what I mean is, I know who caused her families death." Stated kakashi-sensei, seriously. "Who was it?" I asked looking at the girls crumpled girl form gritting my teeth, "it….was my brother." Stated Sasuke looking down at the ground with his fist clenched and shaking. "WA...Wait how do you know that?" asked sakura bewildered. "It's simple she was fine until she seen my face…..no matter how much I deny It look like my brother…" said Sasuke still facing the ground his fist tightening as he talked. "Why would he do this?" I asked placing my hand on the girls back, as I did this she turned her head and faced me, I smiled at her trying to make her feel better, her crying calmed a bit and she flung her self onto me and I instantly wrapped my arms around her, her body was still shaking violently, I brought my head down to her shoulder, " every thing will be alright…I will protect you no matter what." I said to her holding her tighter, she nodded her head to let me know she understood. "Is she alright……" asked Sasuke hesitantly, "she's alright Sasuke." Said kakashi-sensei, placing a hand on his shoulder, "she's just having a hard time dealing with it." Said kakashi reassuringly to Sasuke.

Eve's POV:

I pulled my self away from naruto and looked up at him with a tear stained face, I smiled up at him I looked into his eyes and I was instantly locked there his eyes were hypnotizing, I blinked trying to get away from the trance that his eyes seemed to have put on me, I was successful I decided to examine the rest of his face, he had whiskers on his cheeks, and for some reason they fit him well, I reached my hand up and gently brushed my hands over them, when I did this he looked away with pain in his eyes, I gently used my other hand and moved his face back to mine, he looked me in the eyes with worry, I just smiled at him I didn't care what he had on his face or what he was, I had hear about a kyuubi container in this village, and now I knew that this boy, Naruto was it. I looked down at his lips they were in a small frown; his lips looked so soft and warm, they had a little bit of a shine to them, I didn't know what was happening but before I knew it my face was only inches from his, and I closed the distance between us and placed my lips on his in a soft kiss, Naruto froze for a second and then kissed back, it felt like we were the only two people out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people!! I wanted to let you know I wont be writing another long chapter until I get at least 4 reviews. I know it sounds unfair but I wanna know how iv been doing on this story and as soon as I'm done with this one I will be making another one, ^^ any way yeah please tell me what you think of this so far, and I will give you thanks on the next chapter and I will give you a cookie!!

Naruto: YEAH!!!BELIEVE IT!!!!

Amaya101: HI naruto! What are you doing here?

Naruto: I'm helping you write your…err…what is it called?

Amaya101: it's my information for my next chapter and Im also asking for reviews so I can write the next chapter.

Naruto: Cool!!! Review!!!! I wanna see what happens next!!!

Amaya101: uhh Naruto your in it you know what happens….. (Sweat drop)

Naruto: oh….ooops (scratches back of head and laughs.)


End file.
